


Side To Side

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Banter, Casual Sex, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Valeera Sanguinar is the last person to back down from a challenge. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has the tongue of a viper.Yet, she might have found her match in the Banshee Queen. That's what she's hoping for, at least, as she ventures into the Undercity.
Relationships: Valeera Sanguinar/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Side To Side

Sylvanas had long ago gotten used to the feeling of eyes on her. Even when she’d been alive, people had looked.

Some things never changed. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t put any effort into her appearance today. Quite the contrary, really. She was here for the Forsaken. She was here in this council chamber for her people as their Queen. And she looked the part. 

Today, she’d chosen a tightly tailored shirt that rode up her neck into a high collar and had faux-pauldrons in leather with embroidery along the edges that looked faintly elven. She hadn’t lost her cloak, despite the lack of any real armor. Yet there was a certain sheen to the hair that spilled from it. 

Somehow - in what would normally amount to court clothing - Sylvanas had managed to look more imposing than she did in full regalia. 

Valeera, more than anyone in the room, was drawn to her presence. Perhaps it was the way she was sitting. Leaned back in her chair with one leg crossed over the other and one black-gloved hand over her mouth as she listened intently to whoever was currently speaking. Or at least she appeared to be. 

But considering the conversation had drifted to trade routes of perishable goods, Valeera highly doubted Sylvanas had much personal stake in it. A momentary flicker of burning eyes in her direction confirmed her suspicions. A flicker that turned into a lingering gaze. One that stayed on her - measuring - for just long enough for the corner of her red-painted lips to shift upwards. 

And that was it. Just a glance, really. The faintest acknowledgment of her attention before the meeting continued to drag on into the evening until, at long last, it was over. Sylvanas was the first to slip away. She had no goodbyes to say. No friends to catch up with. 

One moment she was there, and the next - she wasn’t. 

Valeera didn’t have many friends, either. She had much more interesting avenues to pursue, and if there was anything Valeera excelled at - it was persuing things. 

Luckily, these were hallways she was familiar with. In that respect, she had the upper hand. And only in that respect. She knew Sylvanas could tell she was being followed...and Valeera had never met anyone so adept at using the shadows to her advantage. It was almost as though she could manipulate them. And maybe she could.

The chase was thrilling. Until she was caught.

And then, it was positively exhilarating. The feeling of Sylvanas’s sudden closeness down a particularly dark corridor. The lack of a heartbeat that Valeera found herself attempting to hear out of sheer instinct. The lack of breath, even. 

It was just a presence.

Then a voice. 

“What a lovely mouse…” 

Valeera turned her head towards the words that had clearly been meant for her. Cool and even and faintly hollow. 

“I was under the impression that I was doing the chasing, actually.” She quipped lightly in response. 

A chuckle. A short, low sound that might have sent a shiver down Valeera’s spine had she not found it oddly pleasant. 

“I was merely providing you the courtesy of playing your game. ” 

Valeera turned just in time to find herself between Sylvanas and the wall. It was a move she could have avoided if she’d chosen to. But she hadn’t. They both knew that. 

“How gracious of you.” Valeera looked both ways down the hallway before turning her attention back to Sylvanas. 

“You’re known for your subtlety.” Sylvanas continued, not bothering to check for others. They’d been out of earshot of anyone else for quite some time, now. “You weren’t very subtle back there. I find myself curious as to why. It isn’t as though this is the first time you’ve seen me.” 

“No. No, it isn’t the first time, at all. Perhaps it’s the first time I’ve had the pleasure of your extended company.” Valeera suggested. 

“That’s why you were watching me, then? You were enjoying my company?” Sylvanas asked as she took a very subtle step closer. And another. Until the front of her was dangerously close to the front of Valeera. 

But that was nothing compared to the way Sylvanas lifted a hand and placed it against the wall next to her side - effectively leaving Valeera with only one way out. Not trapping her there, no…but it was close enough. 

“I’m a very curious person,” Valeera smirked as she murmured her reply. 

Sylvanas hummed in the back of her throat and lifted her free hand, now, to trace along the line of one of Valeera’s ears from the lobe to the tip, allowing the fine gold jewelry adorning it to clink together softly beneath the supple leather of the gloves she wore. She was, of course, not ignorant of the meaning behind their forward-tilting angle. Nor did she miss the way the one she was touching shifted faintly towards the cool touch of her hand. 

“Curious about what, I wonder?” 

Valeera exhaled slowly through her nose as her eyelids fluttered faintly, but didn’t shut. “You can’t guess?” She asked - her voice taking on a quiet, almost sultry tone. 

Sylvanas could appreciate that. She _did_ appreciate that, among other things. Valeera’s lack of fear, for instance - was thrilling. The fact that she didn’t flinch when Sylvanas leaned close enough to whisper into her ear, even more so. “I could take you right here if that’s what you’re curious about. I could drive every fantasy from your mind against this wall or on this floor until you lost any semblance of control or awareness. I could fuck you, Lady Sanguinar, all night, without need for rest. And again in the morning. And the afternoon. Until every inch of your skin is too sensitive to even touch.”

Sylvanas trailed off when Valeera reached for her, and even allowed her to press a hand against the soft doeskin of the shirt that covered her stomach. Just long enough to feel the steel of muscle and not much else beneath her touch before Sylvanas was guiding her hand away and stepping back. 

Valeera shuddered at her sudden absence. Her ears pressed back and her eyes brightened in a way that made her look almost feral, and Sylvanas’s lips spread in a slow smile. “I don’t conduct my business in the open. I’m sure you know that. If you wish to, you’ll find me when there is more privacy available to us. Now, perhaps you’ll sate some of my curiosity in exchange for my sating yours?”

Valeera exhaled slowly as she composed herself, stepping away from the wall now that Sylvanas was further away. “Sure.” 

Sylvanas smiled again. The kind of smile that drove a wanting ache into the pit of Valeera’s stomach. Valeera watched as Sylvanas slowly removed one of her gloves - loosening it one finger at a time before she pulled it off entirely. All the while she was taking slow, measured steps to bring herself to Valeera’s back. 

Once it was off, she pressed herself to Valeera’s back. She didn’t dig her fingertips into the soft, milky skin of thighs that she’d been admiring. She didn’t make a move to undo any laces or buckles. She simply traced along Valeera’s hip - lower and lower - until she was moving red leather far enough to the side to expose her. She paused, then, as Valeera wrapped a hand around her wrist. “Let go,” Sylvanas whispered, and Valeera did. And Sylvanas found the answer to her own question in the slick wetness she ran her fingertips through. 

The touch was gone before Valeera could even press back for more. In fact, Sylvanas was gone, entirely - leaving her to fix her clothing quickly as her face burned and her body ached for what was clearly not going to be provided. 

Sylvanas had wanted to know if she was wet. Nothing more. 

And gods, she was wet. And frustrated. Bordering on overwhelmed. 

She was absolutely going to find Sylvanas. She was going to take what had been offered to her. And Sylvanas was counting on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas had been expecting something. It had been nearly a month since the council meeting. Nearly a month since she’d become a constant presence in the back of Valeera’s mind. Since she’d consciously put herself there.

So it wasn’t a surprise when something finally happened, though she had to give Valeera points for creativity. 

“My Queen, forgive the intrusion.” 

Sylvanas glanced up at the Dreadguard standing in the doorway of the chamber that served as her office. “Forgiven. What news do you bring me?” 

“We’ve found someone behaving...oddly. Perhaps a spy. We have her detained, of course, but she doesn’t seem inclined to cause trouble. It’s only that she keeps asking to see you.” 

Sylvanas nearly laughed but managed to contain her amusement. “A Blood Elf?” 

“Yes, My Lady.” 

“Bring her to my private chambers in an hour. Put her in a nice room in the meantime. She is to be treated as a guest, here.” 

“Of course, My Lady.” The guard bowed his way out of the room and Sylvanas stood to retreat deeper into the rooms she was most comfortable in. 

An hour passed quickly for her, whether or not it did for Valeera. She’d bathed, adorned herself with oils, and changed into an outfit of dark leather and velvet boots. 

It was devastating. That’s all Valeera could think as she stood between her escorts and the door was opened so that she could appreciate the woman sitting on an armchair near a large hearth where a fire burned, likely for her own comfort. A fact that Valeera noted and appreciated. 

But she appreciated nothing more than the sight of Sylvanas looking up at her - her silvery hair hanging down against the dark material of her shirt, free of any hood. She looked so different. So dangerously inviting. And she was gesturing towards a tray on a nearby table with a decanter of wine and a single glass already poured. 

The guards that had escorted her here left without a word - shutting the door behind them to leave Valeera alone with their Queen. This wasn’t their business, and they had no interest in it. Here, they would find the privacy Sylvanas desired. And, if the slow curl of Sylvanas’s lips was any clue, much more than just that. 

“You caught me.” Valeera offered with a smirk as she moved closer and picked up the glass of wine. 

“You let them catch you,” Sylvanas responded, amusement evident in her tone. 

“I was a bit more careless than I might usually be, it’s true.”

“A clever mouse as well as a pretty one…” Sylvanas quipped as she watched Valeera take her first sip of wine to make sure she appreciated it. 

Valeera used the moment of silence that passed between them to take in her surroundings. The room was surprisingly comfortable. Dark? Sure. Valeera had expected that. She’d expected the dark stone and the dark furs that covered much of the floor. 

“A bed. How useful.” Valeera remarked as she placed her half-finished wine back on its tray. 

“Would you rather we fucked in a coffin?” Sylvanas asked as she stood slowly to place another log on the fire. “I’m an elf, Valeera, not a vampire.” 

“You don’t mince words, do you?” Valeera asked, despite the fact that she was already meandering towards the bed. 

“Why would I?” Sylvanas asked with a faint tilt of her head. “We both know why you’re here.” Those words came with a few graceful, quiet steps that carried her further than they should have. Valeera was familiar with these movements. She could appreciate them...and she did. In fact, there was very little she didn’t appreciate about Sylvanas. 

In fact, she kept right on appreciating her as she approached. As she moved to stand between her legs without the faintest hint of hesitation when Valeera sat herself down on the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t we?” Sylvanas’s voice sounded so incredibly different, suddenly. She was almost whispering as she stood there with her fingertips almost touching Valeera’s spread thighs. 

Valeera lifted a hand and reached for the laces that held the front of Sylvanas’s shirt together and undid them slowly as one of her brows arched. “I came here to collect on what sounded, at the time, like a promise.” 

Sylvanas reached up to continue Valeera’s work and allowed her shirt to fall from her broad shoulders to reveal the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath. She was as hard and chiseled as Valeera had expected her to be. Her ashen skin was littered with lighter crisscrosses and lines of scars healed long ago. Before, perhaps. When she’d been alive.

Because she certainly wasn’t alive. Her skin was cool as Valeera traced her slender sides with her fingertips. No chills rose along it behind her touch. 

“And do you still want to collect?” Sylvanas asked as Valeera’s gaze rose from what had been shown to her slowly, but not without lingering first. 

“More now than before,” Valeera replied with no hesitation as her hands slid further down and lingered at the laces of Sylvanas’s breeches. 

“You came a long way for this. I don’t intend to disappoint.” Sylvanas murmured - a certain level of heat and longing finally breaking through into the tone of her voice. “And it’s been far too long since I’ve had such pleasant company in these rooms.” 

“Pleasant?” Valeera asked curiously. “Or is it just that you’ve missed having company here that can take what you have to give?” 

Sylvanas hummed quietly in the back of her throat as she allowed Valeera to undo the last of the laces holding her pants where they rode low against her hips before stepping away. “A little of both, perhaps. I assume you like to be fucked?” 

Valeera’s eyes followed Sylvanas’s path a few steps towards a wardrobe that she opened and they lingered on the implements arranged within it. On the assortment of harnesses and bindings - an array of leather and silver buckles half-hidden behind Sylvanas while she waited for Valeera’s response. 

“I do. Do you plan to fuck me?”

“That’s the idea. Take off your clothes.” She listened to Valeera begin to respond to her request and removed one of the harnesses from the hook it had been hanging on. A simple one with a low profile made of the finest, softest leather designed to be comfortable for its wearer. Perfect for long use. Perfect for this night. 

As Valeera sat naked on the edge of the bed, Sylvanas continued meandering through her collection. It was almost maddeningly clinical. It made Valeera wonder if this was how it was going to be to actually have sex with her. It made Valeera wonder a lot of things, as she sat there - gripping the edge of the bed in an attempt to urge some semblance of patience into herself. 

But as Sylvanas began sliding her leggings down long, toned legs and placing them to the side along with her boots - Valeera realized all this was very, very intentional. Especially the moment the attachment was finally selected and held up to be ‘examined’ in plain view. 

Sylvanas cut her eyes towards Valeera, then, and smirked. It was one of the smallest she had. And she could have guessed she’d find the look of mild disappointment that she had. “Bigger?” 

Valeera exhaled and shook her head faintly. “You’re lucky, you know. I don’t usually put up with much teasing.” 

“Then why are you so wet?” 

Fuck. Could Sylvanas really see that well in here? It was so dark, despite the fire. That was infuriating. And hot. 

But Sylvanas wasn’t without mercy. The next toy she picked up was sizeable. Enough to hurt, Valeera imagined. At least at first. Which was just what she liked. 

Sylvanas was still tightening the last buckle when she made it back to the bed and leaned over Valeera with a suddenness that was meant as a challenge. They only just managed to shift in time so their foreheads didn’t connect sharply, and Valeera was rewarded with an amused, quiet chuckle in her ear and a slow, deep inhale against the underside of her jaw. 

It was all so heady and distracting that she scarcely noticed the hand moving between her legs. But gods did she notice the feeling of two cool, long fingers sliding into her slowly. Deeply. Deeply enough that she reached up quickly to grip Sylvanas’s other arm when they started working in and out of her. 

True enough, Sylvanas couldn’t feel much...but Valeera was wet enough that the sounds met her sensitive ears and caused them to shift slightly. Something Valeera picked up on immediately. Because as much as Valeera liked to be pleased - she liked to please just the same. 

But she wanted more. And she made that want known with a gentle tug on the toy that hung against Sylvanas’s slender hips. Her fingers withdrew slowly in response. 

The bed was high. High enough that when Sylvanas pulled her to sit on the edge of it, the toy became trapped beneath them while one of the Banshee’s hands slid up her back to grip her hair. “Look at me.” Sylvanas breathed, and Valeera did. The glowering embers of Sylvanas’s eyes were almost hypnotic. 

“I know what company you usually keep.” Sylvanas murmured - so close to Valeera’s lips that they were almost touching. Close enough that she could feel the strange coolness of the breath Sylvanas had taken to speak. “You will find no light to be drawn to here.” The tip of the toy was already pressing against her - teasing at the resistance it found. Spreading, but only just. 

“I am no moth, Sylvanas.” Valeera’s voice was husky. Her hips shifted forward enough that Sylvanas’s thumb shifted from the head of the toy to her clit to hold her still in the most exquisitely tantalizing way. “Nor am I afraid of the dark.” 

“Good.” Sylvanas breathed before placing a single kiss to Valeera’s upturned chin. 

Any softness that this had come with was immediately forced to the back of Valeera’s mind when the strength of Sylvanas’s hips made itself known in one deep forward thrust that buried her to the hilt. 

A mixture of discomfort and surprise flashed through Valeera’s eyes, and the action drew a low growl from her throat. A warning for Sylvanas not to pull back. Not to stop. Gods no, Valeera didn’t want this to stop. Even as her body spasmed and attempted to accommodate the stinging stretch, Valeera’s fingers splayed against Sylvanas’s back where she found muscles bunched tightly - tense and waiting. 

The next moments erased any concern Valeera had had about anything being remotely ‘clinical’. No, now - there was something different about Sylvanas. From the way she gripped her thighs to the way her body rolled against her own to finish in sharp, deep snaps of her hips that drove gasps and whimpers from Valeera’s lips. 

This wasn’t the cold, calculating woman that had found her in that hallway. This was almost feral. Rarely had Valeera felt so utterly claimed - and so quickly that it made her head spin. The sting gave way to a deep, sating fullness that caused her to wrap her legs around Sylvanas’s back. More than once, she realized she’d been lifted from the bed entirely only to be put back down when this hindered Sylvanas’s movements too much. 

Until, finally, she was being dragged up onto the bed and pinioned there by thrust after thrust of hips that kept her trembling thighs spread wide. 

Yet, there was more than just that. Sylvanas’s teeth in her shoulder - stopping only just short of breaking skin. A cool tongue riding along the length of her neck until the sensitive lobe of her ear was being toyed with. 

“Come for me.” 

Valeera gathered some of Sylvanas’s hair in her hand, now. Turnabout was fair play. 

“Make me.” 

Valeera would have laughed at the fangs she felt bared against her cheek suddenly if she hadn’t been jostled by a sudden repositioning that had her knees slung over Sylvanas’s shoulder and her blessedly nimble body bent helplessly beneath the woman above her. 

“What was that?” Sylvanas asked as her hips went still and she leaned forward even more. That movement alone caused a sudden pressure Valeera hadn’t expected, and Sylvanas’s ears perked in response to Valeera’s rasp of a whimper. 

But Valeera’s eyes hardened slightly. Daring Sylvanas to move...or not move. Sylvanas couldn’t be sure. So she turned her head slightly. Just enough that her ear was very near to Valeera’s lips. “What was that?” 

“I said make me.” Valeera almost snarled the words. Sylvanas could pinion her body utterly, but there was precious little she could do about the sharpness of the rogue’s tongue. That fact had her gripping the bedcovers on either side of Valeera’s head and her hips rolling deeply, again. With the added pressure against the spot this position made more accessible, Valeera’s game was over before it had truly begun. 

But before the crest of her orgasm could even begin to fall, Sylvanas released her legs and repositioned them quickly so that only one of Valeera’s knees was on her shoulder. As she moved to straddle Valeera’s other thigh, Valeera - still gasping for breath and shuddering powerfully - turned onto her side for her. As though she had any other real option. 

“Again.” Sylvanas breathed against the inside of her thigh while her arm wrapped around it until she could reach for Valeera’s clit. 

Valeera’s hips jerked as she scrambled to draw the blankets she was laying against closer to herself to muffle the way she cried out into them. Moving wasn’t an option. Sylvanas worked her through the sharp discomfort of overstimulation until her eyes were rolling and her hips were working - seeking out exactly what Sylvanas wanted. 

Sylvanas aimed to please, yes. But she also aimed to overwhelm. She wanted Valeera how she was right now - jerking sharply as she came again. Reaching blindly and pressing against Sylvanas’s lower abdomen to stop her moving anymore. She desperately wanted Valeera rolling onto her back with her legs pressed together as Sylvanas retreated slightly over the bed so she could just watch the aftermath of what she’d done. 

She already had the harness off when Valeera finally managed to look for her. She was already moving back across the bed to settle herself between Valeera’s legs - looking up at her from where she lay.

Valeera was speechless. And Sylvanas was nothing short of pleased with herself. Yet, there was more. More of this lovely young elf’s curiosities to sate. Like how good the coolness of her tongue would feel as it delved into her in slow, languid strokes. She was sore. And this feeling was blissful. 

There was nothing frantic about any of this, now. No, Sylvanas quite enjoyed watching the slow heaving of Valeera’s chest when her tongue first found the younger woman’s clit. She quite enjoyed the hesitation just before Valeera cautiously toyed with one of her ears. 

The moment Sylvanas enjoyed most, however, was when Valeera truly let go. When her head fell back into the pillows and her eyes shut and she allowed herself to become lost in the utter perfection of Sylvanas’s mouth. 

Sylvanas could have drunk all this in for days. The subtle lifting of Valeera’s hips when she wanted more. The tensing when she wanted less. The breathy gasps of another orgasm - this one more subtle. More drawn out, as Sylvanas’s tongue coaxed more from her. 

Rarely, when someone said anything about ‘all night’ did they actually mean it. Rarely did someone back up over-confident words with equally confident actions. 

But as the sun rose outside unbeknownst to either of them, while Valeera leaned back into Sylvanas’s chest where she was being held in her lap, Valeera was still tilting her head for more of the attention the Banshee Queen was lavishing along the side of her neck. 

She was still arching her hips subtly for more of the fingers curling inside her and pressing her chest into the hand that was kneading her breast in the same rhythm. She’d lost count of how many times she’d come. This time just piled atop the rest as she collapsed back against Sylvanas. 

She’d lost count of how many times she’d heard that low, rumbling echo of a chuckle escape Sylvanas’s throat. A sound that was a mixture of amusement and just enough approval to make Valeera want to hear it again. And again. As she had a dozen times that night. 

“Worn out yet?” 

“No,” Valeera whispered a lie that Sylvanas accepted easily. 

This time, the quiet little laugh Sylvanas allowed to escape her lips against Valeera’s shoulder held something that might have been fondness. 

“Color me impressed.”


End file.
